(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic reverse mechanism for a tape recorder, which can automatically play one side of a magnetic tape without need for reversing both sides of the magnetic tape after the other side of the magnetic tape has been played.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As automatic reverse devices for tape recorders, there have heretofore been known those detecting electrically each end of a tape to energize a solenoid so that pinch rollers, which are provided on both sides of a magnetic head respectively, are operated alternately; those detecting mechanically the tension of a tape at each end thereof and operating pinch rollers alternately by the rotary forces of their corresponding flywheels or the like; etc.
Although a variety of automatic reverse devices has been known as mentioned above, the running direction of a tape at the beginning of each operation is the same as its running direction at the time of completion of the previous operation in each of such conventional devices.
Automatic reverse devices, in each of which each end of a tape is electrically detected to cause the tape to run in the reverse direction, are equipped with solenoids, thereby making their structures complex. Use of solenoids is also disadvantageous in reducing the dimensions of tape recorders.
Turning next to automatic reverse devices making use of the rotary force of a flywheel to reverse the running direction of a tape, they generally have such a structure that a pin is provided upright from a portion of the flywheel and a pinch roller changeover mechanism is kicked by the pin. This structure is however accompanied by such drawbacks that the balance of the flywheel may be impaired and since the tension of the tape becomes higher temporarily at the beginning of each operation, this increased tension may be detected to cause a false operation.
When the contents of information recorded on both A and B sides of a tape are continuous for example, it is always desired to start the playback of the information from the A side. In each of conventional automatic reverse devices, the running direction of a tape at the beginning of an operation is the same as that at the time of completion of the previous operation. The conventional automatic reverse devices hence requires a cumbersome operation to return to the A side for the first time if the previous operation has been stopped in the course of the playback of the B side for example.
On the other hand, various types of automatic stop devices have been developed to stop a tape recorder at one end of a magnetic tape. There is however no automatic reverse mechanism which can also be used as an automatic stop device. If an automatic stop device is provided in addition to an automatic reverse mechanism, the overall structure of the tape recorder becomes unavoidably complex and renders difficult the size reduction of the tape recorder.
In a tape recorder equipped with a conventional automatic reverse mechanism, the magnetic tape, reel shafts and the like are not visible from the outside especially when the tape recorder is used in a form built in a vehicle. Such a tape recorder is hence accompanied by an inconvenience that the user cannot find out in which direction the tape is running.
Furthermore, a tape recorder equipped with a conventional automatic reverse mechanism does not permit free change-over from the playback mode to the fast feeding mode, from the fast feeding mode to the playback mode in the same feeding direction, or from the fast feeding mode to the playback mode in the opposite feeding direction.